Break Up?
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Sasuke adalah tipikal yang tidak suka hal-hal boros (bukan pelit) dan Naruto, kekasihnya ia duga telah berubah menjadi seorang yang boros. Ditemani seorang senpai yang ternyata fudanshi, akan kah kisah cinta mereka selama 5 tahun itu akan tetap bertahan? Bukan cerita yang mengharu-biru, hanya cerita penuh ke absurdan. BL/Yaoi SasuNaru 4evah :P Selingan ff (lagi) dari Shi :)


.

.

Pemuda manis berkulit tan, berambut pirang cerah dengan harum citrus yang menyebrak ditambah bola mata kembarnya yang berwarna biru seindah batu safir oh jangan lupakan semacam _cat whiskers_ yang ada dikedua pipinya akibat kecerobohannya sewaktu kecil bukan memperjelek wajahnya namun menambah kesan imut. Mirip kucing atau rubah, manis bukan?

Sedang disebelahnya, seorang pemuda tampan, berkulit putih _alabaster_ dengan mata sekelam malam dan rambut berwarna _dark blue_ dan menambah kesan _emo_nya dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi, keren tapi kelam. Benar-benar _emoboy_.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar pertokoan yang memang biasa mereka lewati ketika akan pergi maupun pulang sekolah. Yah mereka masih pelajar 3 SMA dan sudah pacaran sejak 2 SMP. Catat pacaran! Meski dengan sifat bagai langit dan bumi nyatanya mereka tetap bersama karena mereka saling melengkapi, _so romantic_, oh lupakan apa kataku barusan.

Kembali ke acara pulang mereka, tak ada percekapan saat mereka sedang berjalan berdua begini meski sebenarnya sang pemuda _blonde_ terkadang mengomentari hal menarik yang ia lihat dan dibalas gumaman sang kekasih, tak lebih dari itu.

"Eh lihat-lihat Teme, kucingnya manis sekali." Komentar Naruto, nama pemuda _blonde _tersebut saat melihat seekor kucing persia dietalase _pet shop._

"Hn." Balas Sasuke, kekasihnya yang ia panggil Teme itu dengan nada malas.

Brukh!

"_Aw_ kalau berhenti bilang-bilang dong." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang hidung bangirnya yang tertabrak punggung lebar Sasuke. Tak ada balasan dari Sasuke, hanya matanya yang fokus ke satu titik disebuah toko tak jauh dari mereka.

"_Ne _Teme?" panggil Naruto kembali saat tak ada balasan. Ia pun melihat wajah sang kekasih.

'_Ukh tampan. Eh tidak tidak.'_ Batinnya yang salah fokus, ia pun kembali melihat sang kekasih yang _err _dapat dikatakan terpesona? Entahlah, Naruto tak ambil pusing dan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke. "Hello?"

Terkisap sebentar Sasuke namun ia kembali berpoker face ria sedetik kemudian, ia pun hanya melanjutkan jalannya lagi, "Hn."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kekanan sambil mengerenyit pelan melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah pandangan Sasuke tadi, lalu tersenyum pelan dan menyusul Sasuke yang telah jalan didepannya.

"_Bhuu_~ tunggu Teme!" teriaknya dan hanya dibalas dengan ejekan kesayangan sang kekasih untuknya, "Dobe."

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Break up? ©Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Au, OOC, Abal, Typo(s), Gaje, Absurd and all stuff**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

* * *

.

...

Pagi ini kelas Naruto, 3 B sama ramainya dengan hari-hari biasa. Ada yang menggosip, membaca majalah, menonton anime, mendengar musik bahkan nge_dance gaje_ didepan kelas. Cukup ricuh namun itulah suasana kelas mereka.

"_Yosh! Ohayo minna_!" teriak seseorang dari pintu kelas yang terjeblak lebar, dan diikuti gumaman lainnya dengan nada datar(muka juga datar XD).

"_Ohayo_ Naru-_chan,_ Sasuke_-kun_."

"_Ohayo moo_."

"_Ohayo_."

Dan masih banyak balasan sapaan untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke langsung duduk dimejanya yang berada pada banggu no 2 dari baris ke 2. Ia dengan rajin membuka buku pelajaran sambil mendengar musik dari _headphone_ hitam kesayangannya.

Sedang Naruto ia hanya menaruh tasnya dibangkunya yang ada disamping Sasuke lalu ia ke meja Kiba yang sedang mengobrol bersama Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Sepatu baru Naru?" tanya Kiba saat matanya melihat kaki jenjang Naruto yang terbalutkan sepatu _sneakers_ hitam orange, ah sekolah mereka memang membebaskan tidak memakai _uwabaki_ bahkan memakai pakaian selain kemeja sekolah mereka juga boleh asal putih dan tetap memakai jas sekolah mereka, seperti _hoodie _berwarna putih yang dipakai Kiba saat ini ataupun kaos putih Shikamaru yang dibalut jas sekolah mereka, yah khusus untuk hari jumat dan sabtu saja sih, tapi itu cukup untuk mereka berekspresi.

Naruto nyengir sebentar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya ia malu jika dibilang seperti itu. Tak menjawab Naruto pun langsung menyambar kursi dan duduk disebelah Kiba, mereka berempat memulai mendiskusikan manga kesayangan mereka yang baru saja terbit setiap minggunya.

.

* * *

.

"Sepatu baru Naru?" suara kiba terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke yang meski tertutup _headphone_ hitamnya tetap terdengar baik olehnya karena volume musik yang hanya 2 garis saja, selain itu juga karena suara Kiba yang cukup besar.

Mengerenyit sebentar dan berhenti membaca, Sasuke melirik kearah kaki Naruto. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Kiba saat melihat sepatu sneakers keluaran terbaru dengan corak api berwarna orange dengan dasar hitam. Keren tapi pasti mahal, pikir Sasuke.

Tidak, tidak, Sasuke bukan tipikal orang pelit ia hanya kurang suka dengan sesuatu yang boros. Dan menurutnya kekasihnya itu boros karena sepatu hitam merahnya kemarin yang baru 3 bulan lalu diganti karena yang lama rusak masih sangatlah bagus, jadi kenapa sekarang kekasihnya menjadi boros? Otak pintar Sasuke memperoses.

Setahunya kekasihnya itu tipikal yang jarang boros, ia membeli seperlunya dan dengan harga relatif terjangkau, bukan sepatu mahalnya itu. Ekor mata Sasuke pun melirik kearah tangan Naruto, mengerenyit sebentar sebelum sadar akan barang ditangan sang kekasih.

Bukannya itu _handband_ baru? Setahunya punya Naruto yang lama (kekasihnya itu memang hobi memakai _handband_ selain karena ia kapten sepak bola) memiliki seperti cipratan cat berwarna biru tua sedikit diujungnya (karena terkena cat saat mendekor ulang kamarnya 1 tahun yang lalu), dan –terkutuklah mata Uchiha yang tajam– ia dapat melihat bahwa bercak cat itu tidak ada, jelas itu _handband_ baru meski warnanya tetap sama. Entah kenapa rasanya Sasuke sedikit kesal, kenapa kekasihnya menjadi orang yang boros sih? Lupakah ia bahwa dirinya tak menyukai hal-hal yang boros? Memangnya uang tinggal memetik? Pikirnya gusar karena ia memang sedari kecil sadar akan sulitnya mencari uang.

Oh jangan berfikir ia anak orang kurang mampu. Ia sangatlah mampu, karena itu lah ia sadar untuk menjadi semampu itu pastilah perlu kerja keras, bahkan orang tuanya saja jarang berada dirumah demi bekerja.

Dari pada kepalanya pusing, Sasuke pun keluar kelas tanpa disadari sang kekasih yang masih asik bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya.

.

* * *

.

...

Naruto mendesah pelan, dari jam pelajaran pertama tumben Sasuke membolos yang amat jarang terjadi. Menghela nafas pelan Naruto pun beranjak dari bangkunya sambil membawa dua bento ditanganya, ia akan mencari Sasuke yang sampai sekarang belum kembali kekelas sedang istirahat sudah berbunyi. Mungkin berada diatap, pikirnya simple.

Baru saja Naruto akan membuka pintu atap, namanya sudah dipanggil seseorang.

"Naru."

"Ah _ne_, Sai-_senpai_ ada apa?" tanyanya ramah kepada senpainya ini, dia terkenal akan senyum palsu dan wajahnya yang sekilas mirip sang kekasih.

"_Ano,_ kau jadi memesan barang yang kemarin? Tidakkah itu kemahalan?" tanya sang _senpai _dengan nada gugup.

Naruto tersenyum –dapat kau sebut menyengir sebenarnya– sebelum dengan pasti ia menjawab. "Tentu _ttebayo_, kan kau yang menjual kenapa menjadi ragu untuk menjual kepada ku, _Senpai_? Aneh." Sedang Sai tertawa _nervous _sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Iya sih, tapi aku hanya heran saja ada siswa sini yang mau membelinya biasanya mereka mencari yang KW, bukan ori sepertimu." Jelas sang _senpai_.

"Haha anggap saja aku sedang banyak rejeki _ttebayo_, ah sudah ya senpai pokoknya barang yang ku pesan harus sama persis dan hari senin sudah harus ada, ok!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat sedang sang _senpai_ hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan lalu turun kebawah.

Naruto membuka pintu atap saat dilihat sang _senpai _sudah kebawah dengan gesit.

'_Semoga Teme disini.' _

.

* * *

.

"Ano, kau jadi memesan barang yang kemarin? Tidakkah itu kemahalan?" sebuah suara membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia memang mudah terbangun oleh suara.

Pikirannya masih belum telalu pulih namun ia sudah bisa menangkap dengan baik pembicaraan dibalik pintu atap tersebut.

"Tentu _ttebayo_, kan kau yang menjual kenapa menjadi ragu untuk menjual kepada ku, _Senpai_? Aneh."

Naruto? Pikir Sasuke yang mendengar suara sang kekasih, mahal? Jangan bilang sang kekasih membeli barang kembali? Kenapa dia menjadi boros sih? Geram Sasuke.

"Iya sih, tapi aku hanya heran saja ada siswa sini yang mau membelinya biasanya mereka mencari yang KW, bukan ori sepertimu."

Astaga, semahal apa barang yang kali ini dibeli sang kekasih? Hei bukannya sang kekasihnya itu berasal dari keluarga biasa saja kenapa ia bisa seboros itu? Sasuke memijit pelan keningnya, pusing akan tingkah sang kekasih yang jelas-jelas ia tentang.

Hei dia memilih berpacaran dengan pria kerena selain memang orientasinya begitu ia pun tak suka makhluk wanita yang heboh dan tukang boros.

"Haha anggap saja aku sedang banyak rejeki _ttebayo_, ah sudah ya senpai pokoknya barang yang ku pesan harus sama persis dan hari senin sudah harus ada, ok!"

Kepala Sasuke kembali pening, rejeki? Hei kekasihnya itu belum lah tamat sekolah dan lagi ia juga tak mengambil kerja _part time_, jadi rejeki apa maksudnya? Berbagai spekulasi muncul dikepala Sasuke.

Ia rebahkan kepalanya kembali, memejam mata sebentar karena benar-benar pusing. Kemana Dobenya yang dulu? Apa karena ia akan masuk kuliah jadi kepribadiannya juga perlahan berubah menjadi boros? Membuat nilai minus saja dimata Sasuke.

"Teme kau tidur?" suara sang kekasih membuatnya membuka matanya kembali, tak ia balas hanya melihat langit seolah-olah tak perduli.

Naruto yang melihat hanya tersenyum pelan (benar tersenyum) lalu duduk disambli sang kekasih.

"Mau makan? Menu hari ini temanya pwnuh dengan tomat loh~" kata Naruto bak sales, yang lagi-lagi dibalas gumaman.

Menghela nafas pelan, Naruto menaruh bentonya sebelum menghadap kearah sang kekasih.

"Jujur, sebenarnya ada apa Suke? Kau ada masalah? Kenapa kau terlihat berbeda belakangan ini?" tanya Naruto beruntun, menatap langsung kearah sang kekasih.

Risih dipandang begitu, Sasuke pun duduk dan membalas dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Tak ada, bukan masalah besar." Jawabnya yang kentara sekali bohong.

"oh _okay._" Balas Naruto acuh, meski sejujurnya ia masih tak percaya tapi jika Sasuke tak mau cerita ia tak bisa memaksa jika tak ingin ada pertengkaran.

.

* * *

.

"Ya ampun Naru, kau beli kalung ini dari mana? Cantik sekali." Sebuah suara berasal dari gadis pirang yang memuji sambil memegang sebuah kalung berantai emas putih dan dengan badul sebuah batu safir berbentuk persegi dan memanjang itu dengan tatapan kagum.

Sasuke yang mendengar hanya kembali mengerem. Cukup! Kenapa sang kekasih menjadi boros, dan apa-apaan senyum konyolnya itu? Tak tahan sasuke pun kembali kekelas tanpa mendengar kembali jawaban sang kekasih pirangnya.

Mungkin keputusannya yang ia buat semalam cukup, ia memang tipikal langsung ke inti jadi jika sang kekasih tak berubah-ubah maka terpaksa ia lakukan rencananya itu.

.

.

Naruto yang mendengar pujian Ino akan kalung barunya hanya nyengir penuh bangga, tak ia sangka kalung –yang sejujurnya amat mahal– tersebut disukai Ino. Padahal ia tak mau memakainya karena selain aneh ia juga pria.

"Ini sangat cocok denganmu Naru, hah~ seandainya mataku seindah dirimu pasti kalung ini juga cocok denganku." Gerutu Ino akan matanya yang meski sama biru namun lebih jernih dan indah mata Naruto. "Jadi kau beli ini dimana? Berapa?" tambahnya lagi.

"Ehehe aku tak membelinya _ttebayo,_ ini hanya warisan dari nenekku baru dikasih _Okaa-san_ kemarin. Katanya sayang jika disimpan hingga umurku 20 tahun jadi diberikannya lah kemarin hehe." Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya yang tak pernah hilang saat ini.

"_Souka, ah~_ Naru bikin iri _ne._" Balas Ino masih memandang kalung tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

.

* * *

.

...

"Naru, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Sasuke saat kelas telah sepi hanya tertinggal Naruto dan dirinya.

"_Eum_, apa itu Teme?" tanya Naruto polos masih sambil memasukkan buku-bukannya kedalam tas.

"Sampai disini saja." Ucap Sasuke tanpa tendeng aling-aling, alhasil Naruto mematung. Buku yang akan ia masukkan masih melayang diudara dengan tangannya.

Apa kata Sasuke tadi?

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Naruto gagap, oh semoga ini tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

"Kita," kata Sasuke menjeda entah ingin memberi efek dramatis atau kenapa. "Putus." Lanjutnya lagi dengan helaan nafas.

Naruto terdiam, bukunya pun terjatuh.

Ia bercanda kan? hei hubungan 5 tahun bukanlah main-main dan lagi semua keluarga mereka sudah mengetahuinya. Dan apa katanya putus? Mudah sekali perkataannya itu!

"Ke-kenapa?" hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari tenggorokkan Naruto yang tercekat.

"aku tak suka orang boros!" balas Sasuke yang langsung keluar kelas, tak memperdulikan reaksi Naruto yang mematung dan air mata yang mulai mengenang.

Bohong kan?

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke." Sebuah suara memanggilnya yang baru saja mencapai gerbang sekolah, menoleh kebelang ia melihat _senpai_nya yang sedang terengah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan dinginnya, sejujurnya ia sedang menahan emosi, antara menyesal, benci dan kesal. Menyesal telah mengucap kata tabu tadi, benci karena ia tak dapat bertindak sebelum menguluarkan keputusannya, dan kesal akan dirinya yang masih saja lemah dan egois.

"Kau... bercanda kan?" tanya sang _senpai_ ambigu, namun Sasuke dengan mudah paham.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? bukankah kalian sudah bersama sejak SMP? Dan berteman sejak kecil?" sang senpai yang memang dekat dengan Naruto sangat menyayangkan kandasnya pasangan heboh sekolahan mereka ini. (_sstt_, jangan katakan pada siapapun jika Sai adalah _fudanshi ok_?)

"Ia boros, dan aku tak suka itu."

"Cuma itu?" Sai terkaget mendengar alasan simpel _kouhai_nya itu. Astaga benar-benar tak terduga.

"Hn."

"Naru tak pernah boros kau tahu?" pernyataan dengan nada pertanyaan Sai lempar sebelum Sasuke membalas, sebuah saura mengintrupsi.

"Haah... haah.. Suke!" Naruto mendekat dengan terengah-engah dan mata yang basah.

"Naru." Ucap Sai sepontan, sedang Sasuke melirik tak suka sang _senpai._

"_Senpai_? Kenapa disini?" tanya Naru yang sudah ada didekat mereka dan nafas tak terengah kembali.

"Oh ya ini aku tadi ingin memberikan ini padamu, tadinya mau dikasih dikelas tapi..." jawab Sai sambil melirik Sasuke tanpa melanjutkannya, Naruto yang paham pun mengangguk pelan.

"_Arigatou_, tak kusangka lebih cepat." Sasuke yang melihat senyum Naruto hanya mendecih sebelum memandang rendah Sai.

"Itu yang _senpai _bilang tak boros?" ucap Sasuke dengan skartisnya.

"Suke." Lirih Naruto melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak ia suka.

"_Handband_ baru, Sepatu baru, kalung mahal dan kini entah apa yang kau beli dari Sai dengan harga mahalnya, masih mengelak kalau kau ini seorang yang boros Naruto?" lanjut Sasuke memandang tak suka barang-barang Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan mu Suke? Jadi karena barang-barang ini kau bilang aku boros dan minta putus? Ku kira kau mencintaiku tulus." Lirih Naruto dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang, ia cengkram bungkusan yang ia dapat dari Sai dengan erat.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka hal boros, dan kau mengecewakkanku Naru." Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah, meski ia sendiri tak kuat melihat raut sedih Naruto.

"Dengar, _Handband_ ini memang baru karena yang lama tak sengaja tergunting oleh Menma (Adiknya yang berumur 5 tahun), lalu Sepatu ini adalah pemberian Kyuubi _Nii_ (kakak sepupunya) yang baru saja pulang dari London, dan ini?" ucap Naruto sambil terbata dan air mata yang telah meluncur, ia buka kasar bingkisan ditangannya dan terlihat sebuah kotak seperti kotak sepatu itu dan ia ambil isinya dengan sama kasarnya.

Naruto melempar sepatu olah raga keluaran terbaru khusus pebasket pro, dengan corak garis briu tua dan merah yang saling menyilang dengan dasar warna hitam itu kearah Sasuke (yang untungnya diterima dengan sigap). "Itu untuk mu bodoh! Aku membelinya karena kau terlihat begitu ingin saat melihat ditoko kemarin dan aku tahu kau tak akan mengganti sepatumu jika tak perlu. Aku ingin menghadiahkannya besok saat kau akan bertanding dengan suna, _Baka_!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal dan air mata yang semakin deras. Ia benar-benar kesal akan kekasih bodohnya ini yang asal mengambil keputusan tanpa mencari tahu.

Ia tahu kekasihnya itu bukan tipikal perduli sekitar, tapi haruskah mereka putus karena sang kekasih asal menebak begitu tanpa mencari tahu dari sekitar?

"Dan... kalung ini warisan _Obaa-chan_, aku sama sekali tak membelinya, kau tahu kalau tabunganku selama setahun ini sudah habis untuk sepatu mu itu dan kau dengan bodohnya menuduhku." Ucap Naruto tersendat dengan nada pelan diakhir kalimat.

Sasuke mematung. _Shit!_ Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Pikirnya menghina dirinya, ia benar-benar bodoh.

Brukh!

Naruto menubruk Sasuke dengan kencang hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Ia memeluk dengan erat sang –mantan– kekasih.

"Kumohon, jangan putus." Lirihnya pelan, ia benamkan kepanya kedada Sasuke.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan Naruto sudah merasa lega, kaena ini artinya mereka sudah baikkan. Naruto semakin memeluk erat sang kekasih, ia benar-benar tak rela berpisah dengannya dan Sasuke membalas pelukakan tersebut dengan tak kalah erat.

Ada yang bertanya Sai? Oh berjanji lah kalian tak akan melihat wajah-tak-indahnya yang penuh air mata sekarang, sesekali ia menyusut hidungnya.

"_Huks,_ mengharukan sekali kalian benar-benar OTP ku." Katanya dengan penuh haru, ditangannya telah ada kamera (yang diyakini memang selalu ia bawa ditasnya) yang telah penuh akan adegan _oh-so-romantic_ milik SasuNaru tersebut.

_Ne, ne_ Sai bagi-bagi yah fotonya, Shi juga mau~ huehehe (#dibantai)

* * *

FIN

* * *

Haiiiiii ehehe Shi kembali membawa selingan ff karena beberapa ff multi chap (yang semoga saja tidak stuck terlalu lama) belum jadi-jadi juga, masih dichap 2 masa T.T

Ok inspirasi cerita dari Shi sendiri muehehe, sumpah belakangan Shi boros banget. Beli ini lah itu lah dengan err sedikit kalap? Haha padahal pesenan kemarin-kemarin aja belum sampe dan dibayar, ups gomen jadi curhat XD

Ne ne, jadi gimana selingan ini minna? (Gaje dan absurd banget kan T.T)

Mind to review?

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
